Heartbeat
by SeiSub
Summary: Kazahaya and Rikuo finish another side job and it makes the two boys think about one another. RikXKaz *LEMON* Oneshot.


The apartment they shared was small, cramped, and no sense of privacy besides the curtains that were able to be drawn in front of the two beds. Kazahaya laid on his single bed, fast asleep with his face delicately laying against his pillows. His mouth was slightly open, breath escaping his lips softly as he rested.

Rikuo came inside the bedroom and shrugged off his jacket, he tossed it against the floor as he made his way over to his own bed. His eyes drifted over to the sleeping person in the other side of the room and he gave a little smile. Kazahaya wasn't even under a blanket just sleeping in the clothes he'd seen him wearing earlier before he left that morning He stepped over quietly and pulled over the blankets over the sleeping teen; his hand slightly grazing the others'.

After he finished he sank down to his side and rested his head on his lumpy pillows on what was supposedly a 'bed'. (If he could even call it that.) Rikuo heard murmurs and looked over at Kazahaya, realizing he forgot to close the curtain to give the boys privacy. As he watched he saw the others' body quiver a little bit as he murmured in his sleep; but then the quivers became shakes and thrashes. The blankets and pillows flew up off from the bed and Kazahaya nearly fell off from where he was sleeping before Rikuo caught him in the nick of time.

Heavy panting came from the sleepy boy and he opened his large green eyes; sweat was pouring down his face and neck, rolling down into his thin t-shirt. He had seen another memory of Rikuo's sister, it was much darker than the previous dreams he had about her.

"Rik... ou?" his dazed eyes were slowly coming into focus and he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. And he became even more aware as he looked up at the taller teen and saw that he was holding him on his disorganized bed.

"Pervert! Fiend!" he yelped out before he shot up out of Rikuo's arms and moved away quickly. His hands patted his body feverishly, making sure nothing happened to him.

"Looking for bite marks? I wouldn't have left them in places you could see." a smirk covered the dark haired teens lips before he made his way over to his side of the room.

"What were you DOING!?" the flaxen haired teen threw his arms in the air and started to pick up his bedding that was strewed all over the place.

A long sigh came from Rikuo and he placed an arm over his eyes as he tried to get some shuteye. "You were having a nightmare I guess, and you almost fell off you bed so I caught you ok?"

Kazahaya felt a pink blush start to creep on his nose and cheeks, the color showing brightly on his soft pale skin. After he finished making his bed he started to pull the curtain shut; his eyes on his roommates form before the thin cotton barrier separated the two.

_**Good night.**_

After the two rested up for the night, got dressed, and made breakfast; they headed downstairs for a day at working in the drug store that they lived above. There standing at the front of the shop with a clipboard in his hand was the manager, Kakei, and behind the register sleeping was his partner (?) Saiga.

"Good morning!" shouted Kazahaya as he tied the strands of his apron behind his back as he made his way to the front. Kakei smiled sweetly and said good morning back, but all Saiga did was nod a little as he slept. Rikuo bumped into Kazahaya a little and muttered sorry before he walked over to the shipment that needed to be stocked on the shelf.

The flaxen haired teen clenched his fist a little and huffed before he walked over and started stocking the stomach relief section that was far away from his co-worker.

After a long day of cashiering, stocking and being stalked by high school girls, the two teen boys ended their day of work. Kakei locked the shop shut and smiled softly at the two, "Ok boys, I have a side job-"

"I'll do it!" shouted Kazahaya, he raised his hand like a child wanting to participate in something in school. His ears were perked up, no doubt thinking about the money he would be making with this side job. Rikuo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was tired of telling Kazahaya not to accept the job until he knew the full terms of it.

The continuous smile of Kakei seemed to suddenly chill the flaxen teen's spine.

_**Maybe I should have asked first, huh?**_

"You have got to be kidding me." grumbled Kazahaya as he walked down the street.

He felt stupid. More that stupid, idiotic, a fool! Why did he never listen to the details!

His legs were cold, he wondered why he always had to dress in drag. He felt like a disgrace, like god wanted him to have zero self esteem and dress like a girl. The piffle princess clothes seemed to fit him well much to his dislike, and he really-really-really did not like that fact that he was wearing a padded bra. The wig was itchy, much to his displeasure, the strands of hair were grazing against his shoulders as he made he way down the road.

_**The horror, please don't let anyone see me like this, especially Rik-**_

He stopped for a moment and paused as he walked down the street, the people that walked by him smiled and thought that he was a cute girl. Thoughts popped in his head, those of the dark haired boy laughing and pointing at him while he wore girl clothes. His made him furious! He would make damn well sure that Rikuo Himura would never, ever, EVER see him like this! EVER!

His high heeled feet stomped down on the pavement as he made his way past, his face was puffy and red with rage as he thought about his partner. Kazahaya's hand brushed up against the necklace he was wearing, it's shape was of a rose, it was really irritating him as it bobbing against the padded bra, making him feel even more miserable wearing the get-up.

Kazahaya made his way around the corner and let out a startled yelp when he bumped into the other person that was too making their way around the corner. He landed on his butt and winced as he rubbed his backside. The necklace went down in his shirt and he sighed as he reached out and started to pull it out from the bra. His eyes twitched, they became a darker green as something possessed him.

"Are you alright?" Rikuo lent his hand out and grabbed Kazahaya's gently as he pulled him up. The flaxen teen's eyelashes fluttered softly and he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

_He's possessed again. _

Thought Rikuo as he watched the other boy, he always became so in character when he was possessed by a spirit. He was especially feminine today.

"I hope I didn't hurt you sir." the clairvoyant boy bowed incessantly for what seemed like 3 minutes straight.

The dark haired teen smiled and nodded before he reached into his suit jacket's pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"It seems you're bleeding a little." he nodded to Kaza's scrapped palm.

The handkerchief was white with red roses embroidered across it.

"What a lovely pattern. Roses." he sounded so feminine, it was actually making Rikuo a littler nervous.

The telekinetic teen touched the back of Kaza's hand and gently placed the material over the little scrape on his palm.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." he (she?) said with an affectionate gaze.

"Not a problem." with a nod Rikuo began to leave much quicker than he anticipated.

"Wait!" he heard Kaza shout, it sounded to desperate he stopped and looked back. The possessed teen ran over quickly and bent forward as he wheezed trying to catch his breath.

"Would you like... to go to dinner with me sometime? I mean-"

Taken aback, even though he knew this was going to happen, the dark hair teen nodded and smiled affectionately.

"Of course, I would like that very much."

After he finished his sentence, the clairvoyant boy passed out and collapsed into his arms.

_You're especially cute today, Kazahaya Kudo..._

The flaxen haired teen woke up laying in his own bed, he was wearing pajamas and no sight of the piffle princess clothes in sight.

_**I hope to GOD that he didn't see me. **_

"I liked the boobies you had Kaza, they looked good on you." Rikuo smirked as he leaned against the door frame, his tall body almost matching the height of the door itself.

A deep red scarlet blush crashed over Kazahaya making all of his face and surrounding areas turn beet red.

"Sh-shut up!" he shrieked loudly, his eyes were wide and full of embarrassment.

Rikuo came over and whispered in his ear, "Very, very, sexy." he winked and made his way across the room so that Kakei and Saiga could come in.

"You two did a great job." smiled the manager, he always sounded so sincere when they did a job well done. Saiga just stood there in the background, not even looking like he was paying attention to the conversation.

"What happened anyway?" asked the flaxen teen, he had no idea what went on, he blacked out after he smashed into something solid.

"The necklace you wore belonged to a customer who once wore it and met her soul mate. But in the small matter of time they met, she and him parted ways and never saw him again. She loved roses and treasured the handkerchief that her soul mate had left her on that day. Red roses are the sign of love and romance; beauty and perfection, she wished so deeply to be with him again. "

"Why could she never meet her soul mate again?" asked Kazahaya quietly, he felt like he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Because after he crossed the street from the corner they met on, he was hit by a drunk driver and died."

Grief filled Kazahaya's eyes and then regret realizing that the customer wanted nothing more than to change time and make it so the drunk driver would have passed the two as she asked him out to dinner.

_**I'm glad her last request was fulfilled...**_

"Many people go on in life never finding their soul mate, some are lucky, a bump in a store, in a line, at work, on the side of the street even. Once they 'bump' into their soul mate, they know it's them without even knowing the person. This woman met the man she'd spend the rest of her life with, and he slipped through her fingers like a grain of sand. When you find the one you love, you don't want them to escape from you, you want to chase after it or cup your hand so the sand wont fall between."

With a soft smile Kakei patted Kazahaya's knee and made his way out with Saiga and they closed the door shut, leaving the two teens by themselves.

Rikuo watched the other boy quietly, studying his face as the sadness started to form lines.

"Hey," said the dark haired boy, "She's happy now."

He came over and sat on the edge of Kazahaya's bed softly, his hand patted the others' kindly.

The flaxen boy sighed and his green eyes started to fill with tears, it seemed that the story was harder on him that Rikuo thought.

"I don't ever want to..." he gulped hard and rubbed at the salt water that brimmed in his ducts.

"Ever want to want?" the other teen questioned.

"I don't ever want to lose my soul mate, but I don't ever want to love another person either."

It seemed to be weighing down on Kaza's heart heavy, his tears started to trickle down his soft cheeks. Instinctively, Rikuo started to wipe away the tears with his fingers, trying not to let them stain the others' skin.

"It's hard to love another. You love your sister. But," he paused for a moment, "You need to love your soul mate too, the person that's just for you."

The dark haired teen's chest throbbed slightly in his chest and he too thought of his sister, his only blood relative. He loved her more than anything. Just as Kazahaya loved his sister more that anything; they're both looking out for their sister's and making sure that they wont die.

"I don't even think I have a soul mate." whispered the clairvoyant teen, his eyes seemed to flood more with tears, making it impossible for Rikuo to wipe away each one that fell.

"You heard Kakei, everyone has a soul mate. Even you. Even me." the prang in the telekinetic teen's chest came back and he winced, he had felt this before. Even before today.

_The snow..._

He had the same feeling when he found Kazahaya half-dead in the snow.

"I found my soul mate." said Rikuo softly, his eyes looking at Kaza's, he could see the look of shock and of sadness at the same time.

"You? You did, did you?" the flaxen teen looked away, he could feel more tears come to his eyes even though he didn't know why. Normally Rikuo hardly ever spoke until they told each other about their pasts and their sisters that one night; the night he came home almost dead and bleeding out in the storefront.

"I 'bumped' into mine around Christmas last year. I was walking along the city and then there was this person in the snow. I wasn't sure if they were dead or not until their eyes looked up at me that showed that they still had the urge to live, that they needed me to help them. There was this prang, right here," he grabbed Kazahaya's hand and placed it on the left side of his chest, "...in my heart. So I picked up this nearly dead person and brought him back to where I lived and I helped nurse him back to health."

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo and barley spoke above a whisper, "Me? I'm your soul mate?"

With a small nod Rikuo placed his own hand over Kazahaya's chest, placing it above his heart.

"Do you feel it?"

The two teens sat there for a few minutes, staring into each others' eyes, feeling each others' hearts beat for one another.

"I... feel it..."

The dark hair teen leaned his face more forward, his breath brushing up against the others' face.

"But do you accept it?"

A nod came from Kazahaya, his heart was racing, and he could feel Rikuo's doing the same with his hand on his chest. The both knew it, and they both accepted it.

Rikuo brushed his lips against Kazahaya's gently before he did it again, their hot timid breath filled the small space between them as they moved closer to one another. The kisses became longer, their bodies became closer, breath became heavier, bodies became warmer. The dark haired teen gripped the other by his hips and made him straddle him, a small cry of shock came from Kaza, giving Rikuo a chance to plunge his tongue into his wet velvety mouth.

The flaxen teen ran his hands through the others' hair as they kissed feverishly, their hot and wet tongues fighting each others, seeing whose tongue will dominate. Rikuo dug his fingers into Kaza's hips as he started to grind, his tight blue jeans were constricting his growing bulge. On the other hand, Kazahaya's bulge seemed to grow quite well in his pajama bottoms, showing off what he had to offer.

With a quick roll Rikuo turned over onto the top and pressed his groin firmly against the others' waist, rubbing and grinding as he started to unbutton the pajama top Kazahaya was wearing with one hand. The sounds that the smaller teen made surprised Rikuo in the back of his mind, they sounded so feminine, so pleasurable to his ears. He thrusted hard against Kaza, making both of them moan loudly into each others mouths.

With a small break to take of each others shirts, the dark haired teen sunk his teeth into the flaxen teen's neck, biting and sucking on the pale skin. Kazahaya dug his nails into Rikuo's back, piercing and scrapping along the skin as he moaned loudly. Kaza's hands moved down to the button on the others' tight jeans and started to undo them as quickly as he could. Rikuo stood up beside the bed and started to take off his pants, leaving only his boxers and nothing to Kazahaya's imagination as he watched. The clairvoyant boy moved down on his knees slowly, sliding his fingers under the elastic waist band of his soon-to-be lovers' boxers.

A slow and long tug was all that needed to pull them off, and a slow and long kiss on Rikuo's penis was all he needed to get hotter. A soft groan came from the taller teen, his hands entwining between the other boy's golden locks. His eyes closed tightly as Kazahaya took the tip of him into his mouth, sucking on it, licking and nibbling it like he did to Rikuo's fingers after he ate that chocolate bar a few months back. Thoughts of Kazahaya writhing on top of him and licking and nibbling on him always popped into his mind late at night, making him think of all the secret dirty thoughts he had of the other teen.

Rikuo moaned loudly as he felt his tip go into the back of Kaza's throat, his velvety, warm throat was driving him nuts. He began thrusting slowly, gripping the others' hair and guiding his mouth into the thrusts. His eyes looked down at Kazahaya's, it looked like he was enjoying himself, but he also looked like he needed something too.

The dark haired teen pulled out of his lovers mouth and helped him up to his feet. He pulled down the bottoms Kazahaya was wearing and tossed them somewhere across the room. Their bodies pressed into each other, rubbing and touching each others' skin and anything else they could feel; their mouths were locked into place, making it hard for them to breathe as they made out.

A sharp spank was placed across Kazahaya's backside, causing the boy to yelp and bite onto the others' lip. Another spank came onto the other cheek, surely leaving a nice pink hand-welt against the milky-white skin. Rikuo pulled their mouths apart and laid Kaza on his back into the bed, his chest was hammering, pants of hot breath filled the air of the small room.

Rikuo's hand gripped the others' penis, stroking and pumping the shaft slowly, making it nice and hard.

"Do you like that?" he murmured as he licked and nibbled Kazahaya's ear. A small whimper came out of the other boy, his fingers gripping onto the sheet.

"Well?" he removed his hand quickly and heard the protests coming from the flaxen teens lips.

"Wait! Y-yes! I do..." a blush was covering the smaller teen's face, clearly embarrassed. Rikuo spat into his hand before he wrapped it back around Kaza's hard erection.

"Good." he moaned softly and began to once again beat off his partner, but this time faster. Delightful moans and gasps came from Kazahaya, his facial expressions were so attractive, it made Rikuo want him even more. He knew Kaza was a virgin, and he didn't admit it, but so was he. His fingers of his free hand dove into the flaxen teen's mouth, moaning as they were being treated just like his penis was a few minutes ago.

After his digits became nice and slick, he ushered his lover to spread his legs wide showing off everything to him. Rikuo took his fingers out of Kazahaya's mouth and moved them down to the opening between his legs. He noticed a look of fright cross the other boy's eyes, but with a soft kiss to his forehead and whispering that 'everything was going to be ok' seemed to ease him down.

A sharp gasp came from Kazahaya as his lover started to slide a finger into him, moving around and trying to stretch him as comfortably as possible. One felt weird, but didn't hurt as bad as when two were in there, opening up wide and prying him apart, then three really started to hurt, but he knew what came after that was really-really-really going to hurt.

Rikuo decided it was about time and went over to his nightstand drawer, he opened it up and reached inside, pulling out one of the menthol condom samples that Kakei had given them a while ago. He opened the packet and started to put the sleeve over his penis securely. The taller teen came over and moved on top of Kazahaya, his eyes looking into the other boys' longingly.

"Do don't have to do this if you don't want to..." he looked serious, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Kazahaya.

A smile came over the flaxen teens lips before he kissed his partner and whispered "I love you. I want this."

"I love you too."

Rikuo mounted the other boy's body and started to press his way into Kaza, he could see the look of pain fill up his eyes, but, not one sound of discomfort came from him as he was getting thrusted into. Rikuo moaned loudly as his whole length made it inside his lovers' body, the warm sensation making him go crazy.

Slow and deep thrusts were making their way into Kazahaya, his moans and gasps were filling the tiny bedroom, he noticed that with each sound he made the thrusts became harder, making him starry-eyed. The dark haired teen groaned loudly and started to speed up the pace, his languid breath coating his partner's face as he started to fuck him harder and faster.

Screams and lustful cries came out of Kazahaya, sounds that Rikuo never knew could come out, he could feel the boy's semen coat the twos' waists, making them hot and sticky. Rikuo heard Kaza scream at the top of his lungs when he had thrusted too hard, his penis striking the other teens prostate, causing the boy to orgasm a second time.

"Mmmm, Rikuo! Unh!" hearing his name cried out like that caused the black haired teen to orgasm hard inside of his lover, emptying himself into the condom he wore.

Rikuo collapsed onto Kazahaya and panted heavily, sweat was pouring off the two teens and soaking the sheets underneath them. The taller boy laid down and placed the flaxen teen's head on his chest, stroking his back as they cuddled together.

The two laid their for a while, neither of them saying a word to one another. Kazahaya shifted his head up and looked at his new lover's eyes, then smiled. "So. What now?"

Rikuo smirked and pinned the other teen to the bed and whispered across his lips seductively, "Round two."


End file.
